


Private Section

by Lunalover365



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalover365/pseuds/Lunalover365
Summary: Kurapika works as a bartender for VIP guests, one of these guests happens to be Chrollo.Kurapika hates when men come after his body but he loves one night stands with hotties, Chrollo is his next target.Chrollo falls for Kurapika and doesn't want them to just have sex, he wants Kurapika's heart.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

The club was just as busy as it always was. Kurapika could hear the booming music all the way back in the private section, the club had such awful taste in music. He found himself frowning at all the sex references in songs.  _What's happened to actual love... Jesus..._ He knew he was a hypocrite, saying such things while working in a place of sex. Plus he wasn't any stranger to one night stands. 

The private section only had a few patrons that were held in high regards of the owner. There was a stripper platform across from the bar, lit up by soft golden bulbs, unlike the blues and purples of the main club area. He much preferred the quiet aura of this place, minus the faintly heard booming music. Kurapika busied himself with cleaning glasses, not much else to do, people would wave him down if they wanted something. He was the only bartender who worked in the private section, he wasn't comfortable working with others.

He handled business just fine though, seeming how there is normally only a couple people allowed in the private section. Kurapika made more than other workers while not having to do much his whole shift, he got lucky, the owner was a close connection of his. The club was owned my Nostrade but everything from music to design was all his daughter, Neon's doing. 

The door opened and in walked a group of men that made his skin crawl. The one in front wore a cloth across his forehead and a tight black suit, his eyes sharp gray. Although he gave off a creepy vibe, Kurapika couldn't help but admit that the man was very attractive.The other three dressed a little more casually than the first, wearing simple dress pants topped with a white button up. One had blonde hair and big eyes, another had long spiky black hair with slanted eyes, and the last was a blonde with no eyebrows.  _Yeaaahh.... they all are definitely freaks..._ Kurapika was about to question them for their special passes when he saw the bouncer at the door give him a thumbs up, approving them being here. He gave the bouncer a small nod before the door was closed once more.

_I guess I shouldn't be too surprised... Nostrade knows all sorts of shady characters..._

Kurapika had finished cleaning the glasses and was about to help the group to a booth near the stage when the men had sat themselves down at the bar, across the counter from Kurapika. He immediately felt uneasy. 

"What's it gonna be today, sirs?" Kurapika asks, not bothering to look at them while speaking, just busying himself with wiping down the already spotless counter. He was never one for eye contact, be it friends or strangers.

"Moscow Mule" Cloth man replied shortly. His voice was deep and Kurapika felt tingles. Well contained tingles, he would never lose his composure in his work place. Most of the time, there were rare occasions that called for Kurapika to toss aside his composure. Like the time a man got a little handsy with one of the new female strippers, she was still training and everyone had been warned that she wasn't ready for those kinds of sales yet. Since Nostrade had trust in his capabilities, he didn't bother hiring a bouncer inside the private section. Kurapika had made sure that man never even thought about coming here again plus revoked his private section privileges.  

He internally scoffed at the memory.

The other three men gave their orders after a moment of thought and Kurapika set about making their drinks, allowing his mind to wander, he's worked here long enough that his hands could do all the hard work themselves.

Kurapika caught himself thinking about the man behind him, he was totally Kurapika's type and he would be down for trying to snatch him if the man wasn't a private section patron. Kurapika had slept with someone from the private section before, the man kept coming back, harassing him for another night in bed. He simply had Nostrade talk to the man and soon found himself relieved of a persistent bastard. 

Kurapika finished the men's drinks and slid them wordlessly across the counter. Much to his surprise he found all men patiently watching him and not the stripper platform, the man with the grey eyes had a certain intensity in his gaze. Kurapika doesn't think he's ever seen someone with such gorgeous, ominous eyes. He almost felt like the man could read his mind, how intently he was making eye contact with Kurapika. 

Kurapika shook his head a little and wrote it off as the man falling for his charms. Not that Kurapika was a narcissist or anything, he just had confidence in his looks.

Having wiped down everything in the bar he was free to relax a little, or so he thought, a man walked up to the counter with a sleazy grin already on his dumb face. Kurapika hated this guy, he wasn't so bad, but his expressions pissed him off. That and he always changed his mind when Kurapika was nearly done with his ordered drink.

"Hey Kurapika, darling" the man drawled, seating himself one stool away from gorgeous eyes. "I want the Old Fashioned."

"Coming right away, Sir." Kurapika replied curtly.

"Ah ah ah" The man waggled his finger at Kurapika, "I told you to call me Mr. Brock, sweetie" The man cooed in a way that made Kurapika gag internally every time. But, of course, his face remained neutral.

"My apologies, Mr. Brock."

"No need to apologize, sweetie, just try and remember next time." Mr. Brock said, not unkindly, not that, that made it any better.

 _I'd rather not._ Kurapika thought venomously.

"I'll try my best." He lied.

Kurapika was just about done with Mr. Brock's Old Fashioned when the man behind him clears his throat and Kurapika lets out a little sigh, head hanging slightly.

"I think I'm gonna change my order."

_Of course you are!_

"I think I'm gonna go with a Manhattan, so how about you drink that Old Fashioned, I'm still paying of course!" Mr. Brock smiles, all yellow teeth and alcohol breath.

"Mr. Brock, I am not allowed to drink during my shift, much less ones offered by customers." Kurapika thought about adding a 'As I've told you before' and decided, fuck it, "I do recall telling you this nearly every time."

But being the rich, drunk man Mr. Brock was, he just brushed Kurapika's words off with a, "Next time then" grabbed his Old Fashioned and walked away.

 _You are not as desirable as you think, Mr. Brock, I'm not all about money and quick fucks. Though not all quick fucks are bad. Some of them are good. Very good..._ Kurapika thought, thinking of the gray eyed man that had witnessed the entire ordeal.

"What a douche, am I right?"

Kurapika whipped his head towards the man in surprise and earned a light chuckle that sounded like sunny mornings after a good fuck. Don't judge, that's just the vibes he got from the laugh. 

"Excuse me?" Kurapika asks, caught off guard.

"That man" he nods back to where Mr. Brock was now watching the strippers with great interest.

"Oh yeah, totally-" Kurapika gasps in horror at what he's said about a customer.  _What on heavens earth am I saying?!_

The man laughs, eyes crinkling in a sexy yet unbearably cute way. Kurapika turns a little red when the men with him chuckle a little at his admission.

"Kurapika, was it?" The man asks holding out a hand, which Kurapika grabbed slowly, the size difference a little arousing to be honest.

"I'm Chrollo."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yo just jumped on this ship like a week ago

fuck end notes, they always screw with me so imma write stuff at the end of chaps, hope thats cool, see u guys again sometime novemeber, heck maybe before then, depends on home work

also when Kurapika thinks Chrollo has creepy vibes, thats just Chrollo's smug superiority complex, he think he so good yall, he is tho so i mean o,o  

i had a super hard time choosing whether to spell Chrollo or Kuroro, lemme know what u like in the comments an i will change it

tbh i personally prefer Kuroro but i thought most of u may have watched hxh on hulu where in sub it is spelled chrollo o,o

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

“Just you tonight?”

 

“Yes, the others weren’t feeling up to drinking tonight.”

 

 _God that voice…_ Kurapika was very ashamed of himself, he was lusting after this man like no other. It didn’t help that Chrollo came by every night just to sit at the bar and converse with him. He loved his conversations with the man, they often talked about books they both enjoyed, or recent events that piqued their interests.

 

Kurapika loved seeing him in his suit, but he would definitely enjoy seeing Chrollo without it. See him in all his naked, muscled, sexy, glory. Kurapika can tell just by the way his body fits his suit, this man is a solid ten, like the most solid ten he has ever seen. Such a solid ten that Kurapika would no doubt suck his dick right here right now if Chrollo asked.

 

“Kurapika, are you allowed to see customers out of your workplace?” Chrollo asked, chin resting on a hand. Kurapika’s heart thumped, of course he could see customers out of his workplace, it’s not he was the one working the poles. And man did he want to _see_ Chrollo outside of here, preferably naked and on a bed.

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

Chrollo smiles, lips closed. “Just figured you and I could grab a bite, no?” He claims, seeming innocent enough. But that’s not what Kurapika wanted, he wanted to drown in sin with this man. _And holy shit I should stop lusting after him._

 

“And when would we-” he began, voice tilting in a teasing manner, before someone obnoxious so rudely interrupted.

 

“Kurapika!” A man in a suit and small glasses roared at him, nearly leaping into a bar stool next to Chrollo, who in turn looked rather irritated. “Kurapika, are you busy tonight?”

 

Glancing briefly at Chrollo, feeling upset that their time had been interrupted. _My job is to serve customers, not rape them in my mind, get it together Kurapika!_

 

“I guess not, what’s the matter?” Kurapika responded lightly, although feeling slightly agitated at his good friend. Him and Leorio come to each other often to relieve their sexual frustration. It was a much safer alternative to sleeping with strangers, and they both knew that no matter what, they would remain friends.

 

“Is that even a question, you already know I only meet you here for one reason!” Leorio states in his loud tone, he never could be quiet, just his nature.

 

“Way to be subtle, Leorio, you're so barbaric sometimes...” Kurapika sighs, “anyway, what do you wanna drink tonight?” He normally drops all formality around friends, it feels weird to call people he’s known for so long ‘sir.'

 

“Just make me the usual.” Leorio waves at him dismissively before turning in his stool to watch the stage.

 

He turns to Chrollo to see a dark look on the man's face. His fingers were linked and rested against his lips, Kurapika figured the man was deep in thought. He heads for the small fridge behind the bar counter when Chrollo finally speaks.

 

“So then you have plans tonight?” His voice was sharp and piqued Kurapika’s curiosity. Now Kurapika was no dunce and he figured the man was most likely planning to ask him out after Kurapika had finished his shift.

 

“Seems like it,” Kurapika starts then leans in close to the man across the counter, “however, I’m free all this week,” then speaking directly into the man’s ear, “Chrollo.”

 

He could feel the man tense in front of him and Kurapika couldn’t help the shiver of pleasure that crawled down his spine. As he pulled back he smirked inwardly as the man caught himself from leaning into Kurapika’s retreating warmth.

 

“Wow, way to be subtle, Kurapika.” Leorio snorts, having seen the whole display, “You know, you’ll make me jealous!” He jokes.

 

“Yeah okay, and what of you watching the stage, have you thought of how jealous that’d make me?” Kurapika shoots back, enjoying the way Chrollo’s eyebrows furrowed slightly before smoothing back out quickly.

 

“Honey, you know you're the only one for me!” Leorio reaches for him, making obnoxious smooching sounds, which were silenced as Kurapika put a hand to his face, pushing him back.

 

“I’ll pass.”

 

“How rude!” Leorio gasps in mock indignation.

 

\---

 

“So did you sleep with him?”

 

Kurapika jolts, slightly taken aback at the sudden question. He gives Chrollo a pointed look, _would he still be interested in me if I tell him I slept with Leorio?_

 

Kurapika contemplates for a moment before settling on a neutral, “and if I did?”

 

“Then I’d be pretty jealous, I don’t fancy sharing things that have caught my interest. The sincere response once again startles Kurapika.

 

“Well, if you don’t want to share me, you had better make me yours already” Kurapika smiles coyly, feeling warmth build in his stomach at the thought of screwing the man in front of him. “I’m not a patient man.”

 

“Then I guess I’d better hurry and make you mine.” Chrollo smirks at him, not in a cute or adorable way. No his smile was purely sadistic and showed how confident the man was.

 

“Good luck, I’m not easy to please either.” Kurapika challenges, longing to rile the man up.

 

“I’m not too worried.” Chrollo states confidently.

 

 _Yeah you don’t have much reason to be,_ Kurapika was pretty much drowning with the need to feel Chrollo inside him and he allowed himself to think of all the ways the other man could have him and Kurapika would let him do whatever he wanted without a single complaint. _I want him to tie me up and choke me, I want him to screw me so hard I’ll never be able to come from another man’s cock._

 

“Hmm, we’ll see how long that lasts, Chrollo.”

 

_Just kidding, please fuck me._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

uuh so heyyy 

i feel like things happened a little fast butttt i meann i rlly suck at writing and deciding what happens next

i hope u enjoyed tho 

forgive mistakes ples o,o,o,o,o

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Kurapika’s fork clanked against his plate as he drug his fork through the noodles over and over again. A frown weighing heavy on his face as he gave the man across from him an unamused look. “So what the hell is all this?”

 

“Hm?” Chrollo smirks, eyes closed, acting all innocent, “I’m wooing you of course.” He states as though it was very clear. Chrollo had yet to touch his food, waiting for Kurapika to take the first bite. Kurapika huffed before shoving a fork full of noodles into his mouth. Chrollo had invited him out and to be honest Kurapika was expecting a cheap hotel and a good hard fuck. Instead, he sits at the table of a 3-star Italian restaurant, his hair still tousled from the ride on Chrollo’s motorcycle.

 

“You know,” Kurapika began blandly, “When you said you were gonna make me yours, I thought you wanted to fuck.”

 

“Oh, don’t get me wrong Pika-”

 

“Don’t call me that!!”

 

“I have every intention of fucking you,” Chrollo’s voice dropped a few pitches, making Kurapika shudder and nearly moan at the deep tone that invaded him. “But I’d rather have your heart.” He finished in a much lighter tone, genuinely smiling softly at Kurapika.

 

And boy did the confession leave Kurapika breathless. He cursed as he felt a flush spread across his face and he quickly brought up a hand to cover his face. Most men were just interested in his body and honestly vice versa, Kurapika was normally in it for a good fuck. However, Chrollo’s words had sent him spinning and the way his heart twisted had him longing for more pretty words from the other man, not just his body.

 

“God, your embarrassing...” Kurapika hisses. He wasn’t used to people being so sappy with him so he had never known the appeal of sweet words until now.

 

Chrollo chuckles, “I know.” he rakes his gaze over Kurapika’s face with intense, greedy eyes, “I really like it when you turn red like this, Kurapika..” His voice was low again, “Almost makes me wanna take you right here right now..”

 

_Then do it already you dumb, sexy bastard._

 

Kurapika growls in frustration and Chrollo’s eyes darken while his tongue swipes across his lips. All Kurapika wants is that tongue in him, whether it be his mouth or his ass. He would be one hundred percent fine with either.

 

\---

 

They finish the meal in silence, both staring at each other hungrily. After paying for their meal Chrollo leads him by the hand, much to Kurapika’s embarrassment, to the elevator that would lead them to the room Chrollo had bought for the night.

 

Kurapika was nearly hard just thinking about what would happen tonight and when he laid his eyes on the bed he could hardly suppress shivers of excitement.

 

Fucking finally, he’s so god damn hot, _I can’t wait to see his di-_

 

“Do you want to shower first?” he turns around to see Chrollo stripping off his jacket, and whether or not it was intentional, the move oozed seduction and left Kurapika’s mouthwatering.

 

“Pika?” Chrollo asked in confusion, though his eyes said he knew exactly what he was doing to Kurapika.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’ll be taking a shower then…” Kurapika brought a finger to his lips to see if he was actually drooling or not, thankfully he was not. Kurapika considered stripping here in front of Chrollo but decided against it. Normally he wouldn’t be so reserved or needy but Chrollo was different. This man was on a whole new level of attractiveness, Kurapika has never wanted another man as bad as he wanted Chrollo.

 

Chrollo snorted in amusement and pointed at the bathroom door.

 

\---

 

Kurapika bit at his lip as he rubbed his fingers down the small of his back and between his cheeks. A small part of him was hoping that Chrollo would walk in and join him in the shower but he figured the man was too much of a gentleman to do so. How could someone be so teasing and sexy as hell but so respectful at the same time? Frustrating.

 

He tried to keep the noise he made to a minimum, slowly working a finger inside of himself. He couldn’t help the small needy moans that slipped past his lips as he rubbed at his walls, a second finger joining the first. Kurapika imagined that Chrollo was in the shower with him, the man's fingers would surely feel better thrusting, teasing and fucking him. He remembered how much thicker and longer Chrollo’s fingers were compared to his.

 

Another needy whimper escaped his mouth, sounding suspiciously like Chrollo’s name.

 

_Damn, I can’t wait to have him inside me…_

 

Shivers run up his back as he rubs a third finger at his entrance and slides it in, enjoying the burn, knowing that this wouldn’t even compare to the hot burn of Chrollo’s girth ramming wildly into him.

 

Kurapika nearly laughs at how wanton he is. His breath hitching mid-laugh as his fingers brushed his prostate, quickly shoving the fingers of his free hand into his mouth to smother the groan threatening to escape. His legs shake as he slowly slides to a crouching position, cheek resting against the shower wall so he doesn’t flop completely.

 

He works his fingers in faster, his breathing uneven and loud. His fingers slide from his mouth down to tease a nipple, hips jerking in response to his fast pace. His fingers continue crawling down his body from his nipple to his aching member, sliding his hand over his length, pumping it in time with his fingers thrusting in his ass.

 

“Fuck…” he groans, close to his climax. One last brush against his prostate with the image of the hot sexy man on the other side of the door sent him over and he doesn’t do anything to stop the loud moan that leaves his mouth, “Chrollo!”

 

Kurapika shifts to rest his back against the shower wall, trying to calm his ragged breathing and rapidly beating heart.

 

_Damn...._

 

\---

 

Kurapika steps out of the bathroom on slightly unsteady legs thanks to the remaining effect of his earned pleasure. Body covered by the hotel issued robe, white and soft. He sees Chrollo laying on the bed, back against the headboard and book in hand. Kurapika stares hungrily at the man, thinking of jumping on him and riding his dick before Chrollo even had the chance to shower. He shakes his head, trying his best to clear those thoughts for the moment.

 

“Showers ready for you,” Kurapika walks around the bed and climbs into the spot next to Chrollo, “What are you reading?” He asked.

 

“Just a book I found by the TV,” Chrollo smiles at him, Kurapika stops the frown that tries to wiggle its way onto his face when Chrollo didn’t check him out. The man’s eyes staying politely on his face and not Kurapika’s exposed chest because he had purposely tied his robe loose. “I’ll be hopping in the shower then.” Chrollo ruffles the blondes damp hair before climbing off the bed and making his way to the bathroom.

 

As soon as the bathroom door shuts Kurapika pouts a little and climbs under the covers, back facing the bathroom. When Chrollo gets out, he didn’t want to seem all desperate and impatient. He wondered if Chrollo would silently climb in bed and disrobe him or if the man would make teasing comments and make Kurapika keep the robe on.

 

\---

 

Kurapika heard the bathroom door open and peeked back at Chrollo, his breath freezing in his chest at the sight. The man’s hair still dripping, his chest exposed had water trailing down on it and Kurapika wanted nothing more then to lick the drops up.

 

“Still up?” Chrollo asked, disrobing, “Hope you don’t mind but I sleep in the nude.”

 

Kurapika licked his lips, feeling excitement rush through his veins, “No...I don’t mind...”

 

“That’s good,” Chrollo turns the lamp off before climbing in and fitting his body against Kurapika’s.

 

Best big spoon ever…

 

Chrollo wraps his arms around Kurapika and pulled him even tighter against his chest, “Sleep well, Kurapika.” He murmurs against the blond's ear. Kurapika freezes as he hears the man against his back promptly start snoring.

 

_What?!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

AhahahahAHHAHAHAHAHA u thought spice was gonna happen but no u been priggity pranked

Pika gotta wOrK for that D

thanks Zizana8 for checking this chap for me >////< 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“Can you believe it?!” Kurapika whisper yelled, “it was so awful!”

 

“Oh yeah, you were brought to a nice restaurant, ate some top quality food, then snuggled in bed with a mega hottie, sounds awful.” Killua says sarcastically, chin resting on his hand as he raises a brow at Kurapika.

 

“He sounds like a really good guy!” Gon says brightly while slurping down the drink he ordered, Killua gives him a worried glance and tells him to slow down.

 

“You know you can’t handle your alcohol well, Gon...” Killua states, “not that I'm complaining, your hot as hell in bed when wasted.”

 

“Guyssss” Kurapika groans quietly, not wanting to disturb the other customers, “What am I supposed to doooo?”

 

“Well, what is it you really want from him?” Killua asks, giving him a somewhat exasperated look.

 

“Obviously I want his dick” Kurapika responds.

 

“Then get it, what's stopping you?” Killua shrugs at him before giving the tipsy Gon all his attention.

 

_What's stopping me...? Is there something stopping me?_

 

\---

 

“So honey, you busy tonight?”

 

Kurapika glances up at the man speaking, he was a newer member of the VIP area, he was also a little attractive and worth considering taking to bed.

 

_Gotta stop going after the customers! Bad Kurapika!_

 

“Maybe.” is all Kurapika chooses to supply in answer.

 

“Maybe I can convince you to make sure your schedule is clear?” The man asks suggestively.

 

“Maybe you can.” Kurapika shoots back.

 

“Or maybe you can't.” A dark voice growls with a sense of finality that puts the previous flirting to a stop. “Because he has plans with me tonight.” Chrollo glares darkly at the man, looking to barely be containing himself from beating him.

 

“My bad, I wasn't aware!” The man says quickly and makes himself scarce.

 

_Smart guy._

 

Chrollo glares at the man until he is out of sight before turning to Kurapika, a dangerous look in his eyes.

 

Kurapika merely arches a brow, “so, we had plans?”

 

Chrollo's brows furrow deeply for a moment, “we do now.”

 

“Jealous much?” Kurapika teases seductively, leaning over the bar to meet Chrollo's eyes.

 

“I thought I made it clear I don't like sharing.” Chrollo states.

 

“You might've said something like that” Kurapika grins as Chrollo's mood darkens, “I thought I made it clear I'm not a patient person.”

 

Chrollo scoffs at him, “you might've said something like that.”

 

Kurapika giggles at the older man's attitude, “so we had plans…?”

 

“Yes, you're coming to my place.” Chrollo informs him.

 

A thrill shot up Kurapika's spine, “Oh? Says who?”

 

“Says me.” The demanding way Chrollo responds only serves to fuel Kurapika’s excitement.

 

“It wouldn't do if I disobeyed you,” Kurapika says, pretending to contemplate his choices even though he was so totally going, “guess I'll have to go to your place..”

 

Chrollo leans back a little in his stool, not having realized that during that entire exchange he had leaned forward in anticipation for Kurapika's answer. A pleased look settles on the raven haired man’s face and Kurapika feels his heart warm a little at the sight.

 

After lusting after the man for a while, Kurapika couldn't help but be a little fond of him. Maybe they could keep this relationship and be fuckbuddies, kind of like him and Leorio...

 

\---

 

Kurapika walks out of the club with a cigarette lit in his hand. He doesn't smoke often, in fact he had to ask one of the strippers for the one he had now because he didn't have a pack on him.

 

He spots Chrollo leaning against the building, watching him with that ‘hard to tell what the man was thinking’ look. Kurapika smiled and waved with the hand not occupied with a cigarette. When he gets closer he notices that Chrollo is frowning, but Chrollo is speaking before he gets the chance to ask what's wrong.

 

“You smoke?” he asks in a disapproving tone.

 

“Not oftenly.” Kurapika reassures the man who continues to look put out. Kurapika sighs and drags the cigarette across the buildings wall and drops it, “better?”

 

“Much,” Chrollo smiles softly, “but you just littered.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sooorryyy for short updateeee but im lucky i got one in! I just finished moving at my dads house and been in this apartment for 2 days o,o and now my mom is moving D:

An i might hafta get rid of my dog :’(((

So much to doooo plus like school uughhh lol

But I will be updating more regularly now >////< if nothing else pops up ;-;

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Wait, so you live here?!” Kurapika asks incredulously, currently he was standing frozen in front of the high class hotel Chrollo had taken him to on their ‘date’. If the older man really did live here than was Kurapika in his room last time? It was so empty it didn't seem likely...

 

“Yes, there are permanent rooms for rent from the 15th floor and up.” Chrollo says simply, grabbing his hand to get him moving again. “I'm on the 21st floor, I hope your fine with heights?” Even if the blonde wasn't okay with heights, there was no way Chrollo was letting him leave. He would do everything in his power to make the younger man comfortable.

 

“Heights don't bother me.”

 

“That's good.” Chrollo smiles softly at him.

 

\---

 

“Here.” Chrollo places a beer in front of him, the can making an obnoxious sound as it touches the coffee tables surface. _So he drinks beer at home, huh._

 

“Thanks.” Kurapika looks suspiciously at the can, he really isn't a beer kind of guy but he didn't want to seem rude by turning the beer down. Chrollo notices Kurapika's hesitation and frowns.

 

“You don't like beer? And you don't have to force yourself with me Pika-”

 

“Don't call me that!”

 

“I have sake in the fridge if that's what you would prefer?” Chrollo speaks over his objection to the nickname.

 

Kurapika smiled despite feeling a little embarrassed that the older man could read him so easily. “Yes, that sounds great.”

 

Chrollo takes his beer back and heads for the kitchen, however he left one beer on the table and only came back with one glass and a bottle of sake.

 

“Hmmm, where's your glass Chrollo?”

 

“Ah, well me and sake don't get along very well.” and although the older is very good at keeping himself composed, he sounded a little nervous. Kurapika smirks as his lurking suspicion rings more true. Chrollo totally had low alcohol tolerance, and boy was Kurapika going to exploit that fact.

 

“Well, it's pretty boring drinking alone… maybe I'll pass for tonight. Ah, but go ahead and drink your beer!” Kurapika says sweetly, closing his eyes so Chrollo couldn’t see the mischievous glint in them.

 

Chrollo hesitates for awhile, glancing from the sake to Kurapika and back again. His head droops a little in resignation. “I wouldn't want to be the only one drinking, I guess I'll partake in the drinking of the sake.”

 

Kurapika grins.

 

\---

 

Kurapika holds in his laughter when Chrollo spills more than a little as he pours the blonde another glass. His eyes were dazed and he would occasionally rock back and forth without realizing it. Kurapika found it utterly adorable.

 

“Ah shit, how the fuck?” Chrollo's face scrunches up in confusion as he sees the sake he spilt travel across the table. “When the fuck?”

 

Kurapika slaps a hand over his mouth, not in enough to time to smother a snort of laughter. Chrollo flinches at the sudden snort which had Kurapika trying to smother more giggles.

 

Chrollo looks over at him and his already red cheeks turn redder, the older man starts scooting closer but stops just before being too close.

 

“You're really beautiful, have I ever told you that before?” he whispers.

 

“Chrollo, what-”

 

“You're also really cute, and amazing, and stunning, and-” Kurapika slaps a hand over the raven haired mans mouth, his cheeks were on _fire,_ he wasn't sure if he could take much more…

 

Chrollo tries to pry his hand off, saying a muffled ‘I wasn't finished yet.’

 

“No, you are definitely fin-” Chrollo reaches a hand down between his own legs and tries to adjust his pants. “Are you hard right now??”

 

He gets a muffled ‘maybe.’ in reply.

 

Kurapika meets Chrollo's eyes and his throat goes dry, he swipes his tongue across his lips as if that would help. It totally didn't when he sees Chrollo's eyes flash and follow the movement.

 

Kurapika bites at his lip and finds it enjoyable as it serves to get the older more riled up. He couldn't believe what was happening right now, even if it was his plan along, to see the normally composed Chrollo so _needy…_ it heated Kurapika’s insides to an undoubtedly dangerous temperature.

 

“Chrollo,” at his name the man meets Kurapika's eyes, “do you want me to help with that?” he asks, pointing at the others dick as Chrollo palmed himself through his pants.

 

Chrollo kisses his hand, which was still over his mouth, and Kurapika barely restrains the urge to yank his arm away. More warm, wet kisses are applied to his hand before those lips are against his wrist and slowly working their way up his sleeveless arm.

 

Kurapika raises his other hand to his mouth to try and stop the needy whimpers from leaving his mouth. His hand barely even touched his face before Chrollo grabbed it and pinned it above Kurapika's head, the kisses still continuing their journey up stop at his shoulder, where Chrollo starts to bite and nip.

 

His legs tremble as Chrollo bites ruthlessly at his shoulder and neck, every sting followed by an apologetic lick that served to flame Kurapika's arousal even more.

 

“Ch-Chrollo..” he moans, his hips canting upwards into Chrollo's side as the older man shifts over him. Kurapika would be embarrassed for his needy behavior if he wasn't so completely, overbearingly, _needy_ for this older man.

 

Chrollo growls at his name, sending shivers from Kurapika's neck straight to his dick.

 

“Say it again.” the older demands.

 

Kurapika moans his name even louder this time and is rewarded with a sharp bite to his neck, his breath hitching in his chest.

 

“Again.”

 

“Chrollo! Chrollo, please!” he begs, hips rutting harshly on the olders side, Chrollo smirks and leaned further into Kurapika's lap, adding more friction for the desperate blonde.

 

“Please _what_?” Chrollo whispers hotly into his ear.

 

“You know-” Kurapika gasps as teeth bury into his neck and Chrollo raises his head with a smug look in his dazed eyes.

 

“Sorry, what was that?” Chrollo asks with a smile. Kurapika growls and gives Chrollo the best glare he could muster. Every single thought of being the obedient little bottom instantly flies out the window.

 

Chrollo jerks as a hand abruptly grabs at his dick, his mind whirling a little from the sudden action.

 

“Damn, look at you” Kurapika growls as he pushes the man back against the couch and slides in between his legs, “you're so wasted right now, no matter how much you act like your in control,” Kurapika unzips and tugs down Chrollo's pants and underwear, “I doubt you could do a single thing to resist me right now.”

 

Kurapika doesn't waste a second, he's been longing to taste this dick since day one. He starts with licking the slit, moaning at the precum pooling there.

 

He teases the man, licking up from the base to the tip, tonguing the top, and flicking his tongue across the slit. It didn't take long for hands to find purchase in his hair, pulling and pushing, trying to put Kurapika where Chrollo wanted him. And Kurapika stubbornly pulled and pushed in the opposite direction, loving the older mans irritated grunts and pouty frown.

 

If Chrollo wanted Kurapika to beg for it, then he was going to have to beg as well.

 

Kurapika didn't mind waiting for the magic words, he quite enjoyed the angry pulls of hair and the desperate cock, leaking precum.

 

Kurapika loved the way Chrollo's face scrunched, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes became needy slits, his mouth open and panting that sometimes twisted into a cute pout, cheeks red from both the stimulation and sake. He could tell the man was growing tired of his little game.

 

“Kurapika.” he grunts, tugging on his hair till the blonde met his eyes.

 

And despite being the one who interrupted him, Chrollo frowns and lets out a disappointed noise when Kurapika draws his tongue away from his dick.

 

“Yes?” he asks innocently, running a finger up and down Chrollo's dick.

 

Chrollo just looks down at him, frown deepening. He was obviously reluctant, not wanting to ask Kurapika to _just suck his goddamn dick already_. In his fuzzy mind he wasn't even sure how he would go about wording it either. He huffs angrily before he pouts and whines out the first thing that comes to mind.

 

“Pika, please…”

 

Kurapika shudders, pupils dilating. And man does he hate that nickname. Normally. But right now he couldn't think of anything that could get him harder.

 

Kurapika didn't even take the time to smile triumphantly before he had Chrollo's dick in his mouth, ripping out a throaty groan from the older.

 

“Pika!”

 

Kurapika moaned at his name and moaned again at the tug in his hair, the older appreciating the vibrations on his dick. And that was when Chrollo got vocal, moaning and panting loudly, whining Kurapika's name. And Kurapika ate up every second of it. Although he was certain that a lot of the mans enthusiasm came from the sake.

 

Kurapika sucked hard at the head before sliding all the way to the base, Chrollo's pubes scratching at his nose. Hands trembled in his hair as the man held him there for a little before letting up for Kurapika to slide back up to the head.

 

Chrollo was close, Kurapika could tell from the violent shaking in the mans thighs. He brought up his hands, one to fondle his balls and the other to work the base of the shaft, deciding to go with shallow and quick bobs rather than slow and deep.

 

As he picked up the pace Chrollo thrusted his hips less forgivingly, desperately.

 

Kurapika purred, Chrollo was so _close._

 

After a few more shallow bobs, Kurapika let a second hand play with Chrollo's balls and sank all the way down on Chrollo's dick for the last time and swallowed.

 

Chrollo hunched with a gasp, breath hot on Kurapika's neck as he spasmed.

 

Kurapika swallowed, hungrily drinking all of the cum that shot down his throat. When Chrollo stopped trembling and finally went lax, moving back to leaning on the couch rather than hunched over him, Kurapika slowly pulled off the limp dick, licking his lips.

 

“Okay, my turn-”

 

He was interrupted by a soft snore. Chrollo had fallen asleep.

 

Chrollo. Was. Sleeping.

 

Kurapika. Was. Hard. As. Fuck.

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING-”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Oof been a while, ssoorryy, got me xenoblade chronicles 2, been playing the shit outta that o,o plus all sorts of other games that i need to finish alreaddyyyy

Imma be updating Red as soon as reread and determine exactly how long Pika has been with troup and i dont feel like doing thatttt rnnnn sorryyyy

Also i dont write spice much like please forgive me if this scene sucked ass

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo gets the cold shoulder

 

 

“Woah, someone doesn't look very happy.” Killua teases, smirking before Gon bops him on the head lightly.

 

“You don't say.” Kurapika smiles tightly, and he grips the glass he was cleaning so tight, Gon leaned over the counter and took it from him with a worried expression.

 

“Kurapika, are you okay?” brown innocent eyes gaze at him, and how can he stay mad when an angel is speaking to him.

 

“I'm pretty sure he's just mad at me.” Chrollo waves to the two younger men from his seat at the counter a little further down.

 

Oh yeah, that's how.

 

His mood plummets again as he sends Chrollo a dark glare, said man giving him a desperate look.

 

Since coming into the bar today Chrollo had received the silent treatment. The blonde huffing and puffing out his cheeks whenever Chrollo tried to speak with him.

 

Killua raises a brow and looks Chrollo up and down, letting out a low whistle.

 

Kurapika's heart jumped, because Killua has-

 

“Is this the dude you wanna fuck so bad?”

 

Such a big mouth!

 

Kurapika uses all his skill as an individual who works in the service industry to keep a neutral face.

 

“Of course not.” he says it calmly, in a way that won't raise suspicions. But Killua and Gon know him better than that, thankfully they stay quiet about his bluff.

 

Kurapika tenses as the air around Chrollo seems to darken, the mans face a blank mask of murder.

 

Gon gives the raven haired man a wary glance and looks to Kurapika worriedly.

 

He only smiles to reassure the young man that Chrollo wasn't anybody dangerous. Kurapika was no stranger to stalkers and rapists. Thankfully his parents were adamant in him learning self defense. Hence another strong point of his that landed him this job.

 

He makes Gon and Killua a refill just to have something to do. Something to distract himself from the dark, searching eyes. It was unnerving, the way Chrollo's eyes dug burning holes into him.

 

“Say, Kurapika?” Gon asks for his attention, waiting patiently for him to finish cleaning a glass before continuing, “isn't Leorio coming today?”

 

Killua's eyes twinkle mischievously, “he is! And you know he only comes here for one reason!” he nudges Gon and winks at Kurapika, all the while watching the reactions of the dark haired man.

 

Killua was not disappointed when dark eyes glared at him, the man gripping his glass tightly and shifting in his seat towards Kurapika.

 

Killua couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face and he did a lousy job of hiding it behind his hand.

 

Kurapika growls lightly, swatting his rag at the white haired demon. He knew what Killua was doing, and he was more than happy to play along. If Kurapika had a hobby, it would definitely be riling up hot men until they couldn't help but give him what he longed for.

 

After giving Killua a couple more pretend glares he played his part.

 

“It means I won't be lonely tonight.” whether his companion was Leorio or not… Kurapika found himself leaning towards the probability of Chrollo whisking him away before screwing him until morning, until Kurapika's legs couldn't support him anymore and the older man would take his time cleaning him and making him breakfast and...

 

_When did I start longing for gentle caresses and pretty words??_

 

Kurapika was always one for a quick, hot fuck, and he would never sleep with his partners afterwards. But with Chrollo it was the exact opposite. As much as a wild fuck sounded _great_ , Kurapika nearly moaned at the the thought of Chrollo gently working him open while whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

 

Said mans aura turned even darker somehow and his eyes locked onto Kurapika with an intense look. And he knew that Chrollo knew that Kurapika knows what the look is for.

 

So when Kurapika slipped him a smile it only served to darken Chrollo's mood rather than brighten it.

 

Killua snorts, “as if you're ever alone at night, people would line up around the block to get at you.”

 

“True enough.” Kurapika smirks.

 

The look on Chrollo's face had him thinking that he might not be going home with Leorio tonight.

 

Speaking of Leorio, Kurapika can hear him before the bouncer outside even lets him in. With the addition of Leorio there was only six people not including those working the stage. It was quite sad to see the strippers performing for one solitary man, who took advantage of the situation and sat close to the stage.

 

“Leorio!” Gon excitedly throws himself at the older man, he never lost his childish antics, it was endearing and reassuring. Gon will always be the soothing, caring person he is.

 

“Gon!” the older man enthusiastically hugs Gon back, both squeezing the shit out of each other. Once separated Killua and Leorio exchanged their form of greeting.

 

“Old man.”

 

“Brat!”

 

Kurapika laughs as his friends begin bickering and doesn't bother to hush them since there really wasn't anyone here to be bothered by them. The one customer be damned, him and his friends haven't all been together for a while now.

 

Gon and Leorio step away from the bar and to one of the booths to arm wrestle. So typical of the competitive men.

 

Kurapika prepared himself because time alone with Killua was never spent quietly.

 

“Soooo…”

 

_Here it comes._

 

“What's with you and Mr. tall-dark-and-handsome?” Killua glances at the man and is slightly put off by the way the man looked at him, like Killua was stepping into his territory and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of him.

 

Killua shoots a look at the man that pretty much says, _fuck you, if I wanna know I'm gonna know._

 

Chrollo returns the look with a glare, _curiosity killed the cat._

 

Kurapika watched with a raised brow as the two exchanged looks as though they were having an actual conversation.

 

He was even more confused when Killua sent the man a smirk, making Chrollo's eyes widen and relax while nodding at the younger man.

 

“Okay, what the fuck am I missing?” Kurapika was surprised at the jealousy he felt and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know which man the jealousy was directed at.

 

“Oh nothing.” Killua smiles, waving his hand dismissively and Kurapika didn't miss the glint in the youngers eyes.

 

Now Kurapika was definitely wary, his wariness grew as the dark shroud around Chrollo lessens.

 

“Anyways, answer my question!” Killua leans forward, tapping the counter with his fingers.

 

Kurapika huffs and throws a glare at Chrollo before loudly stating exactly why he was _pissed_ not _pouty_.

 

“Well, last night a man asked me if I was busy, he wanted to fuck obviously.” Kurapika began, Chrollo stiffening and watching him closely, “and since it's been a bit I was thinking about accepting his offer before,” he puts his hands up to make quotations, “ _‘Mr. tall-dark-and-handsome’_ here so kindly interrupted and ruined every chance I had with that guy.”

 

Killua flashes Chrollo a thumbs up under the counter, Kurapika too busy complaining with his eyes closed to notice.

 

“And then _he!”_ Kurapika thrusts a finger at Chrollo, eyes open and glaring at Killua even though the younger wasn't the source of his anger. “Invites me over to his place and it was going _great_ , I even gave a him blowie! And guess what happened  _again?!”_

 

Killua laughs as he understands the whole situation now.

 

“He fell asleep right after cumming into my mouth is what he did! I even swallowed!” By the end of his rant, Kurapika's voice had raised a few pitches.

 

And then he was flushing redder than he has ever been before, everyone, Leorio and Gon, the strippers and the single customer, _everyone_ froze and gaped at him.

 

Kurapika slapped a hand over his mouth, face burning and tears of embarrassment pricking at his eyes. He slowly looks over to Chrollo.

 

The older mans face looked as shocked as Kurapika felt at his own actions. Grey eyes wide and mouth slightly open, eyebrows high on his forehead and breath stuck in his chest.

 

And then he's ducking behind the counter, actually putting himself under it so even if someone peered over he wouldn't be seen.

 

Good thing too, because as soon as he was under the counter, Chrollo was practicality on top of it.

 

“Kurapika!” Chrollo leaned over but the counter was to wide for him to be able to peek under it effectively. He contemplated climbing on the counter but thought it to be too embarrassing, plus Kurapika would probably scold him for it later.

 

_Ohmyfuckinggod why the hell did I say that so loud!? How embarrassing!_

 

“Kurapika, I'm sorry.” Chrollo says from above him, “my alcohol tolerance is awful,  that's why I didn't want to drink the sake with you.”

 

_I knew that, that's exactly why I had you drink the sake! I figured you'd be easier when drunk, I didn't think you'd pass out on me!_

 

“Aughh, how embarrassing..” Kurapika moaned.

 

“It's not that bad-”

 

“Shut up, Killua!”

 

“Kurapika, come to my place tonight.” Chrollo's voice was smooth and laced with determination, “I'll make it up to you.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

I had such a hard time writing this chapter for some reason o,o omfg why is my writing so choppy and baddd like i try be smooth but no

I just got done reading a fic that was done in first person, maybe thats why it was hard lol

I have 3 other kurokura fics i have a couple chapters finished in, idk when to start posting them thooo, one of them is omegaverse ;^)

Would yall be good with me posting the omegaverse one? Even if it slowed down the updates on my other fics?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff, im sorry im lazy, not beta read, feel free to point out mistakes

 

Kurapika had a hard time focusing on work after his outburst, he could feel Chrollo’s eyes on him, burning and prying. His movements were nearly robotic as he cleaned glasses and made drinks for Leorio, the only one who was still drinking.

 

“This is  _ so  _ awkward.” Killua murmured, running his fingers through Gon’s hair, who was passed out flopped against the counter. Kurapika could see drool pooling on the counter, he huffed and motioned Killua to move Gon. 

 

“Here.” Kurapika tossed a rag at Killua. “Clean that up.”

 

He ignored the instant complaining he got from the action and opened the cupboards behind the bar counter, pretending to look through them as he let himself think.

 

Tonight was sure to be eventful.

 

As much as he was definitely looking forward to this, it was going down in a nerve wracking way that almost made Kurapika want to back out.

 

He risked a glance back at Chrollo, his body tensing for a moment beneath the watchful gaze before he quickly looked forward again, a blush burning across his face. 

 

Never once has he felt this nervous about sleeping with anyone.

 

Never once has he wanted to sleep with someone so bad.

 

\---

 

“You ready?” Chrollo’s voice was deep and smooth, the timbre of it going straight to Kurapika’s groin. God’s he wanted this damn man.

 

Kurapika nodded, assuming and hoping that Chrollo was talking about starting the motorcycle that they were both on.

 

“I can’t see you.” There was an affectionate, teasing tone in Chrollo’s voice.

 

“Yes.” Kurapika hissed in embarrassment, earning a chuckle from the man he was hugging.

 

“Okay.”

 

Kurapika tightened his grip around Chrollo’s sides, nuzzling his face between the other man's shoulder blades. 

 

\---

 

Kurapika sat on the edge of Chrollo's bed, his fingers running over the soft blanket in an attempt to discreetly soothe himself. He was nervous but he didn't want the other man to know that.

 

He has been waiting for this, well actually, he couldn't be sure of what was about to happen. But if he was allowed to assume...

 

His heart rate picks up and he can feel his mouth turn dry. He could hear Chrollo taking off his jacket but he didn't dare look, instead he looks back at the bed. 

 

The bed was made, the blanket pulled up above the pillows and Kurapika couldn't help but imagine Chrollo waking up and fixing the bed up. He doesn't know why, but his breath was stolen at the thought. 

 

Something about the older man taking time to make his bed, it shows how patient and caring Chrollo was. 

 

It was also a nice feeling, laying back in a made bed rather than in one that was messy. That was one thing he always hated about having sex someplace other than house. It was always obvious that someone had been in the bed before, that someone else had, had sex in the very same bed. That never settled well with Kurapika.

 

But Chrollo's bed was clean, and it suggested that the only one who even slept in it was the man himself.

 

"You look pretty deep in thought." 

 

Kurapika flinched, he didn't even realize Chrollo had sat down on the bed next to him.

 

"Kind of." Kurapika murmured, surprising himself at how calm he sounded.

 

"You also look rather unsure." Chrollo commented, eyeing Kurapika's hand for a moment before gently sliding his own over it.

 

"I'm not." Kurapika snapped, his heart leaping as Chrollo grabbed his hand. "Well, I shouldn't be." 

 

Chrollo huffed a laugh.

 

"Are you this nervous with other partners?" Chrollo asked, his tone light but Kurapika could hear the possessiveness in it.

 

So much for not letting Chrollo know he was nervous. 

 

"No." He responded simply.

 

"What do you think that means, Kurapika?" Chrollo asked softly, a hand coming up to brush the back of Kurapika's neck.

 

"Probably nothing." Kurapika answered nonchalantly despite the way his heart was racing in his chest. 

 

Chrollo leaned in closer, his lips brushing against the side of Kurapika's neck. 

 

"Really?" His voice was quiet and silky, his breath warm on Kurapika's skin.

 

"God's, shut up and get to the point already!" Kurapika whisper yelled, blushing hotly as Chrollo's hands slipped beneath his shirt to stroke his sides.

 

"Admit you feel something for me, Kurapika." Chrollo shifted until he straddled Kurapika's waist, pushing him down against the mattress and hovering above him. 

 

Chrollo's eyes were intent and searching, Kurapika had a hard time meeting them.

 

One of Chrollo's hands came up to brush some of Kurapika's hair back, making Kurapika whine shyly, his face burning.

 

"I really adore you, Kurapika." Chrollo murmured, his lips only inches from Kurapika's own. "I want you to be mine." 

 

Kurapika moaned sharply when Chrollo nudged a knee between his legs, applying pressure to his hardening member.

 

Kurapika could hear his heart in his ears, he felt completely overwhelmed and needy. He wished Chrollo would just touch him already, that the older man would stop all this unnecessary talking. 

 

No.

 

He knew it wasn't unnecessary, and it definitely wasn't unpleasant. He loved Chrollo's voice, he loved Chrollo's teasing. 

 

He loved Chrollo.

 

"This is what you wanted right?" 

 

Kurapika moaned his confirmation.

 

"I won't go any further than this until you talk to me, Kurapika."

 

Kurapika groaned his displeasure, earning a chuckle from Chrollo.

 

"God's, you're so annoying..." Kurapika hissed, his thighs clenching around Chrollo's knee.

 

"But you love it, right?" Chrollo smirked, sitting back and looking down at him. 

 

Kurapika impulsively kicked the arrogant bastard.

 

"You know I do, shut up." 

 

"Say it." Chrollo demanded with a teasing smile. "Tell me how you feel." 

 

Kurapika growled, glaring at the side, not looking at the raven haired man.

 

"I like you, you damn bastard." He grit out, his fists clenching in the sheets as his face heated up.

 

Chrollo’s lips eagerly met his, robbing Kurapika of his breath at Chrollo’s urgency. He moaned heatedly as Chrollo deepened the kiss before pulling back and panting against Kurapika’s lips. Those intense grey eyes held his for a long moment and then the older man was speaking breathlessly.

 

“You are so perfect.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This chapter was rushed and forced, this fic is my least fave of my own, i honestly hate it but i will force myself to finish it lol

I have been busy moving, like hella busy and there is still so much to do :( sorry

I did not feel like beta reading, so please do tell me if there is any mistakes 

Im so planning on ending this fic with one more chapter, i am sorry for being so lazy with it, its not fair to you guys at all


End file.
